Short History of Aegeron
Aegeron, commonly known as the Old Continent, is over 2000 miles across, making it one of the largest landmasses of the Prime Material Plane, home of all mortals. It has been settled eons ago and saw the rise and fall of many great civilizations. The last great empire was the Minthras Imperium. It was founded almost five centuries ago when the human kingdom of Minthras discovered long forgotten arcane knowledge to create spells of immense power. With their newfound might, fueled by the insatiable ambition of their rulers, the Imperium waged a century long campaign to conquer the continent. In the end all resistance was crushed either by words or force. Although the wars were long and bloody but the unification of the continent ushered in a golden age of peace and prosperity. The Imperium built mighty cities and vast highways that connected all parts of the Continent. Imperial Law was adopted by all, leading to a more just and fair world. Sometime after the unification of the continent the ruler of the Imperium ascended to divinity, becoming the God-Emperor. Later he allowed his most loyal servant to also ascend, she became the Archmistress of Magic. From their high palaces in the Imperial City the two Living Gods watched over all mortals of the continent for three centuries. The order imposed by the Imperium created an imbalance in the eternal struggle between Order and Chaos. In time the gods of Chaos realized the need to intervene. They plotted for decades, first sowing the seeds of discontent in the farthest provinces. Unrest and revolts became more and more common, and soon the Imperial Legion was stretched thin across the continent. The final blow was struck on the eve of the Imperium’s 4th centennial, when agents of Chaos infiltrated the jubilant Imperial City and (through unknown means) opened a hellgate to the Abyss. Soon armies of demons poured out of the gate and devoured the city, including the God-Emperor himself and the entire ruling class of the Imperium. With no central leadership the vast Imperium broke up almost overnight, sparking the bloody Succession Wars that lasted for three decades. By the time the last of the Succession Wars ended and peace finally returned, the face of the Old Continent had been changed forever. The mighty Imperium was no more, its once glorious capital had been reduced to demon-infested ruins, while its territory had been divided up between newly formed kingdoms and republics. It is the year A.I. 488, it has been more than fifty years since the end of the Succession Wars and until recently people have been living in relative peace and prosperity. But this fragile peace is threatened by the growing ambition of the various factions of Aegeron, all with a different vision for the future. The first match to ignite this powder keg has already been struck in the East with the onset of the Silkstone War. Grave news for the common folk, but a sign of great opportunities for aspiring adventurers… Category:Events